


La quintessenza del Natale

by Steno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Contest Entry, Crossdressing, Don't take the tag Allurance seriosly, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Modern AU, Points of View, Quintessence (Voltron)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/pseuds/Steno
Summary: Molte storie s'intrecciano nei giorni precedenti a Natale.La sera della vigilia finalmente sarà lanciato sulla scena il profumo Quintessenza; il primo prodotto dal rinomato atelier Galra._Per una notte intrigante, per sorprendere la vostra fiancé, per sedurre l'aitante alieno a bordo di un felino spaziale: QUINTESSENCE by GalraIl regalo perfetto per un Natale galatticoQuintessence, la fragranza immortale che vi lascerà senza inibizioni e/o memoria"I miei genitori l'hanno provata e sono pazzi per lei" by Lotor_





	1. Quattro giorni a Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Mentre siamo intenti a riprenderci dall'ottava stagione (della quale sto cercando di dimenticarmi), prendete una fetta di fluff spolverata da un velo di angst, giusto per dare quel retrogusto di agrodolce in più.  
> Avvertenze: può contenere tracce di Allurance e altre ship notp in guscio.

 Questa storia partecipa al calendario dell'avvento di Fanwriter.it e a quello del gruppo Voltron legendary Defender: Fandom [ITA]

 

 

 

_Quintessence, for the man who want more, the liquid allure._

Lo spot terminò con un picco di musica e lo schermo tornò nero.

Era molto presto e nel prestigioso Atelier Galra c’era solo una persona.

La famosissima stilista Honerva Galra in persona stava visionando ancora una volta lo spot pubblicitario che nelle ultime settimane aveva invaso ogni schermo della città. Voleva essere sicura che la location della sua ricorrente sfilata natalizia richiamasse l’atmosfera dello spot per un’associazione subliminale.

Quell’anno avrebbe lanciato sul mercato il suo primo profumo e tutto doveva essere perfetto. Senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo selezionò la chiamata rapida per contattare la sua assistente.

“Acxa, assicurati che sia tutto in regola con la location, non voglio vedere impalcature il giorno dell’inaugurazione!” Ordinò in tono imperioso.

“Certamente, mi hanno assicurato che per la mattina della vigilia gli ultimi lavori di ristrutturazione all’interno dell’edifico saranno completati.” La ragazza consultò la sua agenda scorrendo l’elenco degli appuntamenti “più tardi incontro i tecnici audio e luci per il check della sala. A pranzo v’incontrate con Zarkon e Alfor per il ritorno di Allura dall’Europa.” Le ricordò professionalmente.

“Comunica che non ci sarò, tutto deve essere perfetto per il lancio del profumo, fai anche sapere a mio figlio che oggi proviamo di nuovo gli abiti e ho bisogno che sia qui per mezzogiorno.”

L’assistente assentì segnandosi le indicazioni e riagganciò.

°°°°°

_Quintessence, for the man who want more, the liquid allure._

“Mi auguro che sarà tutto pronto per la data stabilita.” Disse Sendak con la sua voce profonda, mentre nel suo lussuoso appartamento la pubblicità invadeva ancora una volta lo schermo. In un’altra circostanza lo avrebbe irritato ma in quella semplice boccetta viola gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare un mucchio di soldi di lì a poco.

“Sicuramente, sto supervisionando personalmente i lavori;” rispose Throk “ho licenziato un altro architetto e quello nuovo è già a lavoro. Nessuno avrà idea dei tagli che abbiamo fatto quando tutto sarà completo!” la sua voce trasudava tracotanza come se il loro successo fosse merito suo.

“Ti ho già detto che non devi far menzione alla cosa, soprattutto al telefono” il tono di Sendak si fece pericoloso e Throk deglutì pericolosamente.

Sendak sospirò dopo aver chiuso la chiamata, appena finito quel lavoro si sarebbe dovuto liberare di quell’idiota, non ne poteva più della sua boria.

Si versò un altro bicchiere di Whiskey soddisfatto di sé.

°°°°°

 _Quintessence, for the man who want more, the liquid allure._ Gracchiò la radio di uno degli operai.

Zarkon iniziava a detestare quello stupido slogan, sfortunatamente ormai risuonava ovunque in città.

L’attico era completamente invaso da diverse squadre con le più disparate mansioni. Alcuni stavano addobbando il gigantesco albero alla base della scalinata che portava al piano superiore, un paio erano intenti a montare una ricca ghirlanda intorno al camino. C’era anche un angolo interamente riservato al gigantesco presepe artigianale che avevano ordinato personalizzato per l’occasione.

Data l’incombenza della sfilata Honerva non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di scegliere un tema per la casa così Zarkon aveva mantenuto i colori tradizionali e tutto risplendeva di verde, rosso e oro.

“Questo si che richiama alla mente dei vecchi ricordi,” disse Alfor con un sorriso nostalgico e Zarkon annuì “guarda cosa ho ritrovato l’altro giorno” gli mostro una fotografia con i piccoli Allura e Lotor intenti a mangiare caldarroste davanti ad un camino acceso.

Zarkon ricordava perfettamente quando era stata scattata, ne aveva una copia anche lui sulla sua scrivania.

Fu investito dai ricordi; una volta il Natale era ben diverso da così.

_Molti anni prima, quando Lotor avrà avuto circa cinque anni, vivevano in un semplice appartamento in periferia; lui era un commercialista come tanti e sua moglie era assistente in uno studio di moda. Si erano sposati giovani dopo il college e si erano trasferiti nella grande città dopo che Honerva aveva ricevuto un’offerta di lavoro._

_Era un Natale particolare per loro, la moglie del suo migliore amico Alfor era deceduta quell’anno e per la piccola Allura sarebbe stato il primo Natale senza la sua mamma._

_Melanor era una donna dolcissima e quando Alfor gliel’aveva presentata, Zarkon sapeva che si erano trovati. Il suo amico era ancora distrutto dalla perdita e lui era deciso a mantenere la tradizione di passare il Natale insieme. Non gli avrebbe permesso di deprimersi._

_Erano cresciuti insieme e Alfor era quanto di più vicino ad un fratello potesse avere._

_Lotor aveva trascinato Allura di sopra per mostrargli i suoi giocattoli, i due si passavano un anno e erano legati quanto i loro padri._

_Quando i bambini erano usciti un velo di tristezza era caduto sugli adulti, che sedevano intorno al fuoco preparando le caldarroste. Di solito era Melanor a farlo._

_Improvvisamente Allura corse di nuovo nella stanza con un piccolo megafono fatto con un foglio arrotolato, gli occhiali da sole di Honerva e una coperta a mo’ di scialle._

_“Benvenuti!” disse parlando nel megafono “Ora presentiamo la sfilata autunno-inverno di quest’anno!” per avere sei anni aveva un vocabolario decisamente vasto ed era affascinata dal lavoro di Honerva. “Il primo modello che potete ammirare è l’ultimo grido per il Natale di quest’anno, l’ideale per un brunch natalizio”_

_Lotor fece la sua apparizione con un largo cappello di sua madre e una felpa di suo padre: ne aveva fatto un vestito legandosi una cinta intorno ai fianchi. Attraversò il salotto con il mento puntato in alto e girando su sé stesso._

_Alfor scoppiò in una calda risata, la prima da quando Melanor era venuta a mancare, Zarkon e Honerva lo seguirono a ruota e si disposero ad assistere allo spettacolo._

Nella foto i bambini indossavano ancora i loro vestiti improvvisati e avevano una pila di gusci aperti davanti a loro.

Zarkon sorrise al suo amico: “Spero che il volo di Allura sia andato bene.”

“Certo, oggi vedeva un suo amico ma sono sicuro che altrimenti sarebbe venuta volentieri a salutarti.”

“Non c’è problema la vedrò comunque a pranzo.”

°°°°°

_Quintessence, for the man who want more, the liquid allure._

Il grande schermo che incombeva sopra la passerella si spense in dissolvenza e Acxa arricciò le labbra, avevano espressamente richiesto che il video rimanesse fermo sull’ultima immagine di Lotor fino a che il vero Lotor avesse fatto il suo ingresso, ma la finestra di tempo era troppo breve.

Si girò esaminando minuziosamente la sala; il grosso edificio che avrebbe ospitato la sfilata era ancora circondato da impalcature ma gli interni erano completi e avevano potuto procedere con l’allestimento.

Le decorazioni potevano andare, ma le luci andavano posizionate in modo più strategico per dare risalto alla passerella, inoltre le sembrava che l’audio fosse leggermente troppo alto, gli ospiti dovevano avere la possibilità di commentare l’evento.

Era ora di fare una visitina alla cabina di controllo.

Marciando a passo sostenuto ripassò i suoi appunti, il suo capo, Honerva, aveva degli standard altissimi e si rifiutava di deluderla. Concentrata com’era spalancò la porta alzando lo sguardo fino all’ultimo secondo.

Si trovò davanti un codino; chissà perché la sua attenzione si focalizzò su quella manciata di ciocche ribelli raccolte insieme.

Lavorando nell’alta moda, era continuamente circondata da uomini bellissimi e non capitava spesso di vedere dei capelli legati così: in fretta e approssimativamente, come se la persona in questione fosse troppo indaffarata per fare altrimenti.

Il suddetto codino apparteneva ad un ragazzo forse quasi più basso di lei, ma quando questi si voltò la sua attenzione fu dirottata da un nuovo elemento. Una maglia degli Evanescence. Non era bella né nuova, anzi, doveva avere diversi anni sulle spalle ed era un po’ scolorita vicino alle cuciture.

Eppure, Acxa non pensò a nulla di tutto questo. Si ritrovò catapultata indietro nel tempo fino a trovarsi quindicenne incompresa. All’epoca una maglia identica a quella era la sua preferita; pensò distrattamente che doveva ancora averla in qualche cassetto…

Non era stata una bella giornata per Keith.

Ad iniziare dalla sveglia che aveva suonato prima alle cinque del mattino, senza motivo, e poi non lo aveva svegliato all’ora che aveva programmato, di conseguenza aveva fatto tardi e non era riuscito a fare colazione.

Poco male, quell’aggeggio del demonio non avrebbe nuociuto più a nessuno adesso: giaceva in mille pezzi contro il muro dove l’aveva lanciata.

Poi aveva trovato il bucato ancora bagnato perché si era dimenticato di avviare il ciclo di asciugatura. Nudo come un verme e sull’orlo dell’omicidio si era risolto a rimettere la biancheria del giorno prima, cosa a cui cercava di non pensare troppo perché lo disgustava profondamente. Lance lo prendeva in giro costantemente per la sua mania di pulito.

Infine, c’era stata la questione magliette. Quella del giorno prima si era macchiata, perché Matt ancora non aveva capito che se ti porti un bicchiere di caffè in macchina almeno bisogna metterci un tappo. Disperato gli era rimasta un’unica scelta: la sua adorata maglietta degli Evanescence, questa veniva conservata avvolta nella plastica come un cimelio. Keith amava quella maglietta più di quanto amasse gli esseri umani. Insieme erano andati al primo concerto e con quel pezzo di stoffa aveva affrontato i confusi anni della sua adolescenza.

Inutile dire che quando Matt era entrato con i caffè quella mattina era bastata la sua aura di pericolo a farlo scappare. Per lo meno Lance si era preso il giorno libero così si sarebbe dovuto guardare solo da un potenziale nemico.

Ad ogni modo, quando la porta dello studio si spalancò era pronto all’assassinio. Sapeva di dover incontrare l’assistente della famosa stilista che li aveva assunti per gli ultimi ritocchi, ma nel suo stato d’animo attuale avrebbe affrontato un lupo a mani nude.

Si girò di scatto pronto a saltare alla gola della malcapitata ma qualunque imprecazione gli si bloccò in gola.

Nel corso degli anni avevano lavorato per gli eventi più disparati, e dopo un po’ inizi a farti un’idea delle persone che potresti trovarti davanti nei vari ingaggi. Per quell’occasione aspettava una spilungona scheletrica con tacchi lunghi quanto bacchette cinesi e con indosso abbastanza soldi in vestiti per comprare una moto.

Non è quello che si trovò davanti.

La ragazza era alta quasi quanto lui e una breve occhiata gli confermò che non indossava tacchi, al contrario, un bel paio di stivali lucidi che richiamavano la stoffa della gonna che indossava. Doveva essere pelle. Sicuramente erano capi costosi ma non frivoli come si sarebbe aspettato. Inoltre, indossava un maglione adatto alla stagione invece di andare in giro seminuda come le sue colleghe; era di un bianco panna e aveva l’aria molto calda. Portava i capelli scuri tagliati corti e una ciocca colorata di blu elettrico le scendeva davanti agli occhi aggiungendo un brioso tocco di colore all’insieme.

La cosa sorprendente era lo sguardo che stava rivolgendo alla sua preziosa maglietta, non c’era traccia di disgusto, sembrava quasi…adorante.

Si guardarono in silenzio per un secondo. Poi lei sposto la ciocca colorata da davanti agli occhi e gli sorrise offrendogli la mano.

“Sono Acxa.” Disse semplicemente.

Keith si riscosse afferrando le dita sottili. Aveva una stratta decisa e con somma sorpresa del ragazzo non indossava unghie finte.

“Keith.” Rispose sentendosi seccare la gola. Si sentiva un idiota, non era più un teenager!

“Ecco…per le luci…” disse lei accennando agli schermi, e questo lo riscosse.

“Certo, vediamo di sistemare in fretta questa cosa così possiamo andare via prima.” Disse dandosi un tono e ricevette in cambio il più delizioso dei sorrisi.

Era ufficialmente cotto.

°°°°°

_Quintessence, for the man who want more, the liquid allure._

Lance chiuse il pop up scocciato, quei tizi del profumo davano loro lavoro ma sinceramente non ne poteva più di quel ritornello. Gli era arrivato un messaggio dalla chat con i suoi colleghi.

**I tre moschettieri ha un nuovo messaggio**

**10.30 Keith Duck ha scritto:**

Ho incontrato l’assistente dell’atelier, abbiamo apportato le ultime modifiche alla location, dovrebbe essere tutto fino alla sera della vigilia.

**10.32 Mickey Matt ha scritto:**

Eccome se l’ha incontrata, mi sono affacciato nella cabina di controllo e non ve ne siete accorti.

**10.34 Keith Duck ha scritto:**

Stavo lavorando! A differenza di voi due! Se dipendesse da voi andremmo in fallimento.

**10.35 Mickey Matt ha scritto:**

Stavi sorridendo! Ho le foto.

**10.35 Mickey Matt ha inviato una foto.**

**10.36 Atance ha scritto:**

Non pensavo ne fossi capace.

**10.36 Keith Duck ha scritto:**

È una cliente importante!

**10.37 Goofey McClain ha scritto:**

Sono sicuro che è importante per te! Bravo Keith, finalmente i miei insegnamenti sono serviti a qualcosa.

**10.38 Mickey Matt ha scritto:**

Quali insegnamenti? Quattro anni di una cotta a senso unico? Dovresti imparare da lui le ha già chiesto di uscire!

**10.40 Goofey McClain ha scritto:**

COSA?

**10.41 Mickey Matt ha scritto:**

Dopo averla accompagnata alla porta da vero cavaliere.

_Keith Duck ha lasciato il gruppo._

_Mickey Matt ha aggiunto Porteith al gruppo._

**10.45 Keith Duck ha scritto:**

Vi odio.

Lance scosse la testa incredulo. Keith-lupo-solitario-Kogane aveva un appuntamento. Il mondo stava per finire. Non c’era altra spiegazione.

Per lo meno si era distratto un attimo. Era in agitazione da giorni in vista del ritorno di Allura. La ragazza aveva studiato all’estero e non si vedevano da un anno. Si erano sentiti e aveva fatto un paio di videochiamate ma non era stata la stessa cosa. Quando aveva deciso di partire per Lance era stato un trauma; erano passati da vedersi tutti i giorni al college a vivere in due continenti.

Non era certo un mistero che aveva una cotta per lei, da quando al primo anno si era ubriacato ad una festa e senza neanche conoscerla era crollato su un ginocchio e le aveva chiesto la sua mano. Matt conservava ancora il video. Però il loro rapporto non era mai andato oltre l’amicizia.

Cosa che sarebbe cambiata quel giorno. Ormai si era deciso, non gli bastava più essere solo amici, avrebbe nuovamente confessato i suoi sentimenti alla ragazza e stavolta non ci sarebbe stata sbronza a rovinare tutto.

Preso nei pensieri si accorse solo all’ultimo dell’ingresso di Allura nel delizioso caffè dove le aveva dato appuntamento, aveva scelto appositamente un localino quasi romantico dove si respirava in pieno l’atmosfera natalizia.

“Lance!” la ragazza gli volò letteralmente fra le braccia stringendolo mentre rideva felice “Sono così felice di vederti, un anno è davvero lunghissimo. Come stai?”

Lance si sentì quasi mancare, era anche più bella di come ricordasse: “Bene” disse con la gola secca dall’emozione “E tu?”

“Tutto bene, sono ancora un po’ rintronata dal fuso orario ma sono felice di essere a casa.” Si tolse il giaccone pesante rivelando un vestito che sembrava uscito da una copertina di moda. E non era l’unico cambiamento, i suoi lunghi capelli era tirati su in un delicato chignon e portava un ricercato abbinamento orecchini-collana dall’aria costosa.

“Hai già ordinato?” chiese posando una borsa firmata sul tavolo.

“N…no” balbettò lui.

“Allora ci penso io,” richiamò il cameriere con un cenno e dopo aver scrutato il menù chiese un caffè decaffeinato con latte di soia e biscotti al kamut.

Leggermente disorientato Lance ordinò la sua cioccolata calda. Stava faticando a far combaciare quella ragazza con la stessa che per anni aveva detenuto il premio per il maglione natalizio più brutto e che inzuppava pan di zenzero nello zabaione a pranzo, cena e colazione.

“Allora che mi dici di bello?” Chiese la ragazza sorridendo e questo bastò a riportare Lance con i piedi per terra. Aveva un obiettivo e niente lo avrebbe distratto.

°°°°°

_Quintessence, for the man who want more, the liquid allure._

“Non voglio nient’altro!” Disse Hunk alla radio come se potesse sentirlo “mi basta Shay!”

“Cugino ma quanto hai bevuto?” Lance prese posto vicino a lui adocchiando con sospetto il bicchiere che Hunk stringeva in mano.

“In verità si tratta di camomilla.” Gli comunicò il baffuto barista “cosa posso portarvi?”

“La camomilla andrà bene anche per me, voglio solo scaldarmi.”

“Lance!” Hunk gli gettò le braccia al collo disperato “non posso farcela, mi mangeranno vivo!”

“Su, su, Shay ha già detto di sì, se sei riuscito a chiederle di sposarti conoscere la sua famiglia non può essere tanto peggio” Lance cercò di tirarlo su di morale con qualche pacca incoraggiante. Da una parte invidiava suo cugino, lui e Shay si erano innamorati con il proverbiale colpo di fulmine un paio di anni prima, ed era evidente a tutti che si sarebbero sposati; era solo una questione di tempo. Non era stata una sorpresa quando avevano annunciato il fidanzamento, però poi la famiglia della ragazza aveva deciso di muoversi in massa per venire a conoscere Hunk e quest’ultimo era entrato in crisi.

“E se faccio brutta impressione? E se Shay ci ripensa? Il parere della famiglia è importante per lei! Ieri mi diceva che suo fratello vuole uccidermi!”

“Sono sicuro che scherzava, non ti preoccupare andrà bene.”

“Mio buon amico, la dolce Shay è evidentemente innamorata, eravate una gioia per gli occhi durante la vostra festa di fidanzamento.” Lance fece un cenno di ringraziamento a Coran. Il suo pub interamente rivestito in legno sembrava uscito dall’Ottocento, era sempre stato il loro luogo di ritrovo e il vecchio barista non aveva esitato a riservare loro il locale per la festa. Aveva anche rifiutato qualunque forma di pagamento facendolo passare per un dono anticipato di nozze.

Hunk tirò su rumorosamente con il naso: “Davvero?”

“Croce sul cuore, mai vista una coppia tanto innamorata.” Hunk sembrò tranquillizzarsi e ascoltò divertito la storia di Keith e della sua nuova fiamma.

Quando lasciarono il locale si era quasi fatto buio. Hunk sembrava molto più sereno e sotto la luce dei lampioni scrutò la faccia di suo cugino: “Lance…tu stai bene?”

_L’interpellato si tirò su il bavero annuendo: “Certo, tutto alla grande, perché me lo chiedi?”_

_“Hai gli occhi rossi” Hunk non sembrava nulla convinto._

_“È solo il gelo! Ti saluto che domani accompagno Matt a prendere la famiglia in aeroporto e mi alzo presto.” Lo salutò in fretta e si allontanò a grandi falcate con gli occhi che gli pizzicavano._

_Girò l’angolo e si accasciò contro il muro, calde lacrime iniziarono a scorrergli sulle guance e rivisse per la milionesima volta l’incontro di quel pomeriggio._

_La lontananza era svanita come neve al solo mentre si aggiornavano sui dettagli degli ultimi mesi, si erano tuffati in vecchi ricordi, compresi imbarazzanti momenti al college e Lance aveva ritrovato la sua adorata Allura sotto questi abiti costosi e la voce impostata._

_Cadeva un velo di neve quando erano usciti e la ragazza si era persa a fissare la danza dei fiocchi nell’aria gelida. Lance aveva sentito i sentimenti sfuggirgli di mano e si era lasciato andato._

_“Mi piaci!” le aveva detto con le guance rosse e il cuore in gola. La ragazza si era voltata di scatto con gli occhi spalancati “dico davvero, senza sbronze o alcol, mi piaci da sempre e non voglio più essere solo il tuo amico del college!”_

_Aveva quasi il fiatone ed era abbastanza sicuro che diverse persone per strada si fossero fermata a guardarli._

_Allura aprì la bocca e la richiuse ancora con un’aria sorpresa in volto. Poi aggrottò la fonte mordendosi il labbro. Lance conosceva quell’espressione, conosceva tutte le sue espressioni, aveva guardato solo lei per anni._

_Non era felice…era dispiaciuta._

_“Io…” iniziò lei ma lui fece un passo indietro scuotendo la testa._

_“Ho capito!” disse scuotendo la testa “non devi scusarti,” fece un altro passo indietro quasi tremando, doveva andarsene! “Ci sentiamo presto.” Mormorò girando sui tacchi e correndo via._

_Corse a lungo con la testa vuota e il cuore in pezzi._

_Quando si fermò era almeno a tre isolati di distanza; il cellulare nella sua tasca vibrava già da un po’ e lo estrasse con le dita intirizzite dal freddo. Non guardò neanche le chiamate e i messaggi di Allura, non voleva sapere che persona importante era per lei e quanto gli volesse bene come amico. In quel momento era semplicemente troppo._

_In fondo c’era un messaggio di Coran, suo cugino Hunk era al pub e sembrava in difficoltà. Con le mani in tasca Lance riprese a camminare sotto il cielo nuvoloso._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Tre giorni a Natale

 

“È un lavoro penoso!” Urlò Honerva contro la povera stilista che stava rifinendo il vestito di Lotor, “mi rifiutò di credere che non sai distinguere un uomo da una donna, levati prima che combini altri danni!” La donna corse fuori in lacrime.

“La critica potrebbe apprezzare!” disse Lotor sporgendo un fianco e rimirando il retro del vestito da sopra una spalla. Era un bell’abito; la stoffa dorata lo avvolgeva delicata come una nuvola sui fianchi, per poi allacciarsi direttamente intorno al collo. Il problema era sul retro, la schiena era completamente scoperta ed era evidente che la parte alla base della schiena era stata cucita pensando più alle curve naturali di un corpo femminile; addosso a lui l’abito cadeva dritto mostrando più di quanto fosse consentito dalla decenza.

“Taci anche tu! Non ci voglio credere che a due giorni dalla sfilata siamo ridotti così!”

“Credo non sia un problema irrimediabile,” disse una nuova voce dalla porta, Allura sorrideva allentandosi la sciarpa “possiamo, tirarlo su in questo modo e nascondere la cucitura così…” si mise ad illustrare la sua idea sotto gli occhi severi di Honerva.

“Ad ora suppongo che sia l’unica cosa da tentare o dovremo cambiare vestito, cerca di fare un buon lavoro!” Se ne andò a passo di carica lasciandoli soli.

“Ben tornata.” Disse Lotor divertito, “bello essere a casa vero?”

Allura alzò le mani riportando la sua attenzione al vestito.

“Vedo che tua madre non è per niente in ansia.” Qualcun altro forse si sarebbe sentito a disagio a chiacchierare così tranquillamente con un uomo mezzo nudo davanti, ma loro erano letteralmente cresciuti insieme. Allura s’inventava vestiti per Lotor adoperando in modo creativo tutto ciò che capitava da quando avevano i denti da latte e quest’ultimo aveva imparato a portare i tacchi prima di lei. Erano letteralmente come fratelli, specie da quando sua madre Melanor era venuta a mancare.

“Allora che mi dici?” chiese dando una pacca sul sedere del modello per farlo girare “esci ancora con quella ragazza?”

“Romelle? Assolutamente no, non so che diamine mi è passato per la testa a uscire con una fan sfegatata, la prossima volta che me ne esco con un’idea del genere fermami!” Lotor rabbrividì visibilmente e Allura inclinò la testa di lato.

“Chi è Romelle? Parlavo di Narti.”

“Narti? Non hai saputo? Era una giornalista a caccia di scoop; e poi è stato una vita fa!”

“Un mese…”

“Quello che è, poi sono uscito con un po’ con un assistente fotografo, tale Curtis, ma aveva la presenza sociale di un attaccapanni e poi c’è stato quella serata con Luka, ma volevamo solo divertirci” il ragazzo aveva preso a contare sulle punte delle dita e Allura lo fermò rassegnata.

“Lasciamo perdere, ho capito, non sei cambiato di una virgola.”

“Non è colpa mia! Adesso vorrei solo un bel ragazzo che non c’entri nulla con la moda, non ne posso più di modelle scheletriche, stilisti snob e fan. Se poi avesse anche due belle spalle non sarebbe male.” Lotor aveva preso a guardare nel vuoto con aria sognante ma si riscosse puntando uno sguardo indagatore su di lei; “ma perché stiamo parlando di me? Allora? Te l’ha chiesto?”

“Chi? Cosa?”

“Come chi! Lance! Dovevi uscire con lui no? Allora? Vi siete messi insieme?”

Allura lo guardò sconcertata: “A me non piace Lance!”

Lotor aggrottò le sopracciglia: “quindi non si è dichiarato? Ha una cotta per te da anni!”

“Beh…lui…a me però non piace! Insomma, non è che potevo mentirgli! Però non voglio ferirlo, pensavo di richiamarlo…” Lotor la fermò alzando le mani.

“Fammi capire: lui si è dichiarato e tu cosa gli hai detto?”

“Ecco…” la ragazza aveva preso a girarsi nervosamente una ciocca fra le dita arrossendo “non è che ho detto qualcosa, ha detto che non dovevo giustificarmi ed è scappato; ho provato a chiamarlo ma poi non mi ha più risposto…”

“Ouch, povero Lance” il modello la adesso la squadrava con un sopracciglio inarcato e le braccia incrociate “ci credo che non ti vuole rispondere, te lo ripeto da una vita che non dovevi illuderlo così.”

“Non l’ho illuso! Eravamo amici! Siamo amici! Non ho mai provato altro per lui, non ho fatto nulla di male!” adesso si era irritata, aveva passato una notte agitata per quello che era successo e adesso gli venivano a dire che era colpa sua “quando mai avrei mandato segnali conflittuali?”

“Non chiedi ad un tuo amico di accompagnarti al cinema quando ti senti sola, non lo trascini a fare shopping, non lo inviti a casa per una serata di pizza e netflix per poi addormentarti abbracciata a lui!” Non avrebbe avuto pietà, non conosceva bene Lance e lui per primo non era un esempio da seguire in fatto di relazioni, ma quella era una discussione vecchia; la cotta del ragazzo era evidente era lei che aveva deciso d’ignorare la cosa per comodità.

“Adesso basta! Devo sistemare questo vestito in due giorni, ho bisogno di concentrarmi, adesso voltati!”

Lotor lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e lei si rimise a lavoro.

“Non lo richiamare” disse solo e Allura lo punse con l’ago per tutta risposta.

°°°°°

Allura non avrebbe potuto chiamare Lance neanche volendo. Il ragazzo aveva spento il cellulare e lo aveva abbandonato da qualche parte sulla sua scrivania. Si era beccato una mezza scenata quando finalmente era arrivato sotto casa di Matt perché era irraggiungibile da ore.

Fortunatamente l’arrabbiatura era sfumata quando lo aveva visto in faccia; non si era guardato allo specchio ma non doveva avere un bel aspetto. Aveva passato la notte in bianco sull’ultimo gioco per il Nintendo 3DS, che aveva comprato da tempo ma al quale non aveva ancora giocato. Il viaggio in macchina era stato silenzioso e Lance aveva molto apprezzato la discrezione del suo amico; Matt sapeva bene che doveva vedersi con Allura il giorno precedente e probabilmente aveva tratto le sue conclusioni.

Anche all’aeroporto si trovò un posto a sedere dove aspettare l’arrivo della famiglia Holt, lasciando a Matt il compito di prelevarli agli arrivi.

Stava giusto imprecando contro un boss che lo sconfiggeva per la quinta volta quando una voce lo interruppe: “Quando parte quel raggio verde devi passargli sotto la pancia.” Sollevò gli occhi sorpreso con un nome fermo in gola.

Conosceva quella voce ma la ragazza davanti a lui non poteva essere Katie.

“Ciao Lance!” E invece era proprio lei; però non c’era traccia dei lunghi capelli raccolti in un’acconciatura femminile, né tanto meno dei lunghi vestiti che era solita portare quando era più piccola. L’ultima volta che l’aveva vista era stato al diploma di Matt, più di quattro anni prima e adesso sembrava una persona completamente diversa.

Portava i capelli corti e vestiti comodi, inoltre un paio di occhiali a montatura sottile aveva fatto la sua comparsa sul suo viso.

“Ti faccio vedere!” Disse senza troppe cerimonie e gli prese la console. Lo stupore di Lance svanì quasi immediatamente sostituito dall’incredulità.

“Come hai fatto quella mossa?!”

“Analogico destro, X, R2” rispose lei con la lingua tra i denti per la concentrazione; una musichetta allegra si levò dal gioco e la schermata della vittoria invase lo schermo.

“Non ci posso credere, Katie, non siamo atterrati neanche da mezz’ora!” I coniugi Holt erano sopraggiunti a loro volta accompagnati da Matt.

Katie, come Lance aveva appreso in seguito, era scappata in avanti per non dover caricare le valige sul carrello e per punizione lo dovette portare le fino alla macchina. Il viaggio di ritorno fu allegro in confronto all’andata, i genitori riempirono Matt di domande sulla sua vita da sposino e Lance si scambiò dei ghigni malefici con Katie dallo specchietto retrovisore.

Da quando il poverino aveva sposato sua sorella Veronica era soggetto delle prese in giro del loro piccolo gruppo a ritmo continuo: la sua dolce metà quasi un anno prima gli aveva comprato un anello e gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo ad una partita di basket. Quando il fantomatico _Marry me_ era apparso sullo schermo del jumbotron di Madison Square Garden il povero Matt aveva pianto in diretta nazionale.

Quando rientrò a casa quel pomeriggio Lance guardò il telefono indeciso. Si sentiva più leggero dopo quelle ore spensierate; da una parte non era pronto ad affrontare Allura di nuovo, però dall’altra non poteva estraniarsi dal mondo.

Infine, lo accese e, com’era prevedibile infiniti messaggi di chiamate perse e notifiche da vari social invasero lo schermo. La maggior parte veniva proprio dalla ragazza che gli aveva spezzato il cuore, ma uno molto recente invece era di Katie.

_Aggiungimi agli amici così ti mando i pacchi amicizia, ti mando il codice._

Con un sorriso divertito inserì i dodici numeri su Pokemon Go e il gioco gli comunicò quasi subito che adesso aveva _Pidge_ tra le amicizie.

Riaprì la schermata della conversazione della ragazza e le chiese a cosa stava giocando ultimamente.

Preso dalla conversazione finalmente si rilassò un pochino.

°°°°°

Hunk al contrario era in preda al panico. Non aveva chiuso occhio e da quella mattina le cose sembravano decise ad andare storte.

Tanto per iniziare non si sentiva molto bene; doveva aver preso freddo la sera precedente. La sveglia non aveva suonato perché era saltata la corrente e per lo stesso motivo non era riuscito a farsi la barba. Dopo essere rimasto bloccato nel traffico per più di un’ora con lo stomaco ancora sottosopra era finalmente arrivato al condominio dove abitava Shay.

Nell’ascensore lo prese il panico, quando le porte si aprirono gli girava la testa e barcollò fino alla porta suonando il campanello a tentoni. Si sentì un chiacchiericcio allegro dall’altra parte e la porta si spalancò rivelando diverse persone che lo guardavano con grande aspettativa.

L’odore di cucinato lo colpì come un tir e svuotò il contenuto del suo stomaco sullo zerbino.

°°°°°

Quella sera Allura stava ancora lavorando all’abito di Lotor. Il ragazzo se n’era andato via da diverse ore ancora arrabbiato e lei si era messa a lavorare su un manichino per apportare la modifica.

Non riusciva a concentrarsi. Suo malgrado dopo la discussione con Lotor non aveva più chiamato Lance, ma continuava a ripetersi che lei non aveva fatto niente di male.

Infine si arrese. Prese le sue cose e si apprestò ad uscire quando notò una persona davanti al guardaroba.

“Acxa?” l’assistente si voltò colta in flagrante, anche s cercò di nasconderlo Allura vedeva benissimo il vestito che cercava di nascondere dietro la schiena.

“Allura…ciao…”

La ragazza sorrise. “Non mi dire che la moda ha finalmente sedotto anche te.”

Acxa riappese il vestito con un sospiro rassegnato: “Non c’entra la moda, ho un…insomma vedo una persona domani”

“Un appuntamento!” Allura saltò come una molla prendendole le mani tra le sue con aria speranzosa.

“Non è proprio un appuntamento, è uno dei tecnici della location del ventiquattro, forse dovrei disdire, il distacco professionale…”

“Cha vada a quel paese il distacco, vieni qui! Quando avrò finito con te quel ragazzo non si ricorderà il suo nome.”

“Ah…” Acxa sembrò soppesare le sue parole, “cosa dovrei dirgli?”

Allura faticava a crederci, pensava che certe scene accadessero solo nei film; era proprio quello che le ci voleva per distrarsi. Fece accomodare la povera assistente e iniziò la sua lezione.

“Sono sicura che hai sentito una buona dose di consigli su cosa una donna dovrebbe fare per interessare ad un uomo; tipo sorridi sempre e toccati spesso i capelli” Acxa annuì con un velo di rossore sulle guance “ecco dimentica tutto, sono sciocchi e stereotipati!” Ci pensò un secondo scrutando l’assistente confusa “non penso che sarebbe una buona idea, considerando il tuo carattere, tra l’altro, dato che ti ha già incontrato si sarà fatto un’idea di te. La cosa migliore per te penso sia accentuare alcuni tratti del tuo carattere: cerca di essere fredda e non pendere dalle sue labbra. Deve essere lui a correrti dietro non il contrario, non gli permettere di pagarti la cena, perché non vuoi dare l’impressione di una ragazzina in balia alle convenzioni sociali, ma punti a mostrarti come una donna sicura e indipendente”

“Punto a questo?” Acxa sembrava sul punto di prendere appunti.

“Assolutamente sì!”

Qualche ora dopo Allura lasciò l’edificio soddisfatta, aveva fissato un appuntamento per manicure e capelli ad Acxa e l’outfit che avevano scelto non avrebbe sfigurato alla sfilata di Milano; non conosceva il ragazzo con cui doveva uscire ma era un uomo fortunato.

In qualche modo aiutare Acxa le aveva fatto ritrovare la gioia del Natale; non sapeva ancora come sistemare le cose con Lance, ma si sarebbe inventata qualcosa. Forse non lo amava ma teneva molto a lui e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per salvare la loro amicizia.

 

 


	3. Due giorni a Natale

A svegliare Lance fu la vibrazione del telefono.

**8.30 Pidge ha inviato una schermata.**

**8.30 Pidge ha scritto:**

Ecco la prova miscredente.

Il ragazzo guardò la foto incredulo, in qualche modo la ragazza era riuscita ad accedere all’arena leggendaria, quando l’aveva sfidata il giorno prima non credeva che avrebbe perso così miseramente. Però la notte precedente aveva perso una serie di sfide contro giocatori fortissimi e non c’era stato modo di risalire la classifica.

Con un sorriso divertito si mise a digitare la sua risposta, non avrebbe ceduto tanto facilmente.

**8.33 Snapshooter ha scritto:**

Secondo me hai barato, basta un computer e Photoshop :P

**8.35 Pidge ha scritto:**

Come osi McClain?! Aspetta che ti metto le mani addosso!

**8.36 Snapshooter ha scritto:**

Sono sicuro che non vedi l’ora di mettermi le mani addosso con il mio fascino, le ragazze non possono resistermi.

**8.37 Pidge ha scritto:**

Sei morto!

La risata di Lance s’incrinò mentre si rendeva conto di cosa aveva scritto nel suo ultimo messaggio. Il dolore sordo al petto tornò a farsi sentire e fu costretto a posare il telefono per asciugarsi un paio di lacrime. Allura aveva smesso di cercarlo, e, anche se all’inizio si era sentito sollevato, adesso una vocina maligna dentro di lui gli bisbigliava che si era già dimenticata di lui. Scosse violentemente il capo rifiutandosi di cedere all’autocommiserazione.

Keith e Matt lo aspettavano per una riunione veloce prima del grosso evento del ventiquattro.

Con un groppo alla gola s’infilò sotto la doccia sperando solo che l’acqua calda lavasse via il suo dolore.

°°°°°

Honerva entrò nell’atelier con la delicatezza di un uragano urlando ordini a destra e a sinistra. Quando era in quello stato tutti i suoi dipendenti sapevano che l’unica cosa da fare era levarsi dal suo passaggio. Persino Lotor tenne la bocca chiusa mentre esaminava con occhio critico le modifiche apportate al vestito.

“Almeno ti hanno insegnato qualcosa in Francia!” Fu l’unico riconoscimento al lavoro di Allura che accettò le sue parole con un cenno e un sorriso nascosto.

Quando finalmente arrivò al suo ufficio Acxa l’aspettava con l’elenco dei suoi impegni per la giornata. Presa dalle parole della sua assistente si rese conto solo dopo un po’ che il fiore che stava scrutando sovrappensiero non avrebbe dovuto essere lì. Faceva parte di un sontuoso mazzo che qualcuno aveva poggiato sulla sua scrivania, erano meravigliosi ma questo non spiegava la loro presenza.

“Cos’è questo?” Chiese seccata.

“Sono da parte del signor Galra,” disse Acxa “in realtà ne sono stati consegnati parecchi mazzi per tutto l’atelier ma questo era indirizzato specificamente a lei.”

Con aria persa Honerva si girò notando che oltre le pareti di vetro in effetti c’erano mazzi di fiori un po’ ovunque. Il suo sguardo tornò sul Juniberry che teneva in mano, apparteneva ad un ricordo lontano e per un attimo la sua mente si fermò cercando d’isolare quella sensazione lontana; poi il suo telefono squillò lei tornò nella realtà di botto.

Era Zarkon.

“Pronto!” disse con poca delicatezza nel ricevitore.

“Buongiorno cara,” di quei tempi, con la sfilata e la copertura mediatica di cui si stava occupando lui, si vedevano poco e nulla “mi chiedevo se hai ricevuto il mio regalo.”

“Sì l’ho ricevuto!” disse bruscamente per poi pentirsene, fece un respiro cercando di calmarsi “sono belli, ma se vuoi davvero fare qualcosa per aiutarmi dimmi che la lista di VIP ha riconfermato la sua presenza e che ci saranno le più gradi reti televisive a riprenderci.” Si maledisse internamente, non voleva essere così aspra con lui che l’aveva sempre sostenuta incondizionatamente, ma si trattava di due giorni appena e poi si sarebbe fatta perdonare.

“I tuoi ospiti verranno tutti e ho profumatamente pagato i giornalisti che hai selezionato per non mancare.” Rispose Zarkon in un tono vuoto che la fece sentire più in colpa di quanto poteva permettersi in quel momento.

Riagganciò passandosi una mano sugli occhi. Solo dopo si accorse che Acxa era ancora lì ad assistere al suo piccolo crollo emotivo: “Non hai niente da fare?” Le urlò contro.

Rimasta sola prese il bigliettino allegato al mazzo di fiori.

Dentro c’era una foto dei piccoli Lotor e Allura.

Rimase a fissarla a lungo con un groviglio di sentimenti che non sapeva come sbrogliare.

°°°°°

“Kosmo prendilo!” Keith lanciò il legnetto con tutta la sua forza e il suo bellissimo cane si lanciò a riprenderlo.

“Lanci come una femminuccia.” Gli disse Matt.

“Parli per esperienza?” Lo rimbeccò Keith prima di notare la figura che sopraggiungeva da dietro il suo collega. Il povero Matt fu investito da una generosa dose di neve che gli si riversò nel colletto ed improvvisò un divertente balletto per cercare di liberarsene lanciando gridolini.

“Io ti uccido Lance!”

Il colpevole si stava tenendo i fianchi con le lacrime agli occhi quando una palla di neve lo colpì in pieno volto.

“Questa è guerra Kogane!”

Un quarto d’ora dopo giacevano boccheggianti sulla panchina con Kosmo che scodinzolava felice vicino a loro.

“Non abbiamo più l’età per queste cose…” rantolò Lance.

“Ma se hai iniziato tu!” Disse Matt con uno sguardo omicida.

“Piuttosto,” disse Lance cambiando discorso “cosa è rimasto da preparare per domani sera?” La domanda era rivolta a Keith che si fece pensieroso.

“Vi ho mandato la scaletta della serata con le note sulle preferenze del cliente per i vari momenti e abbiamo rivisto insieme le modifiche al video, non pensi manchi qualcosa da preparare, dobbiamo solo fare molta attenzione durante l’evento, è un cliente esigente.” Preso dalla spiegazione non si era accorto delle occhiate d’intesa che si stavano scambiando gli altri due.

“ _Abbiamo_ chi? Keith?” Lance gli circondò le spalle con un braccio per impedirgli la fuga.

“Raccontaci un po’ di quanto è _esigente_ questo cliente; o meglio lo è la sua assistente…” disse Matt ammiccando.

Keith avvampò come una stella di Natale e si divincolò da quelle due pettegole. Kosmo iniziò a saltellargli intorno, vedendolo alzare pensava si ricominciasse a giocare.

“Guarda Keith! Anche Kosmo vuole sapere!” Disse Lance malizioso.

“Vuole sapere se per Natale avrà una nuova mamma!” Matt impietoso aveva ricominciato a scattare foto, “aspetta solo che Pidge veda queste foto!”

Keith però aveva rinunciato alla sua fuga e adesso guardava un punto indeterminato vicino ai suoi piedi, aveva raggiunto tonalità di rosso vicine al fucsia e quando parlò nuovamente ne venne fuori un mormorio indistinto.

“Come?” Chiese Lance.

Keith sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito, era ancora in tempo per scappare, però Acxa gli piaceva e voleva che l’appuntamento andasse bene.

Fece per riaprire la bocca.

Se ne sarebbe pentito sicuramente.

Però non aveva scelta.

“Avete dei consigli sulle ragazze?”

Le urla di Matt e Lance risuonarono in tutto il parco con il coro degli ululati di Kosmo che non capiva bene che succedesse, però quella strana cosa bianca aveva ricominciato a cadere e lui era tanto felice.

°°°°°

La vecchia casa di famiglia dei McClain era piena, in una parola. Secondo la tradizione le madri di Lance e Hunk riunivano sistematicamente tutta la famiglia nella stessa casa per un periodo che andava dal ventidue Dicembre al sei Gennaio, nessuno poteva esimersi. Con il matrimonio di Matt e Veronica l’invito si era esteso anche alla famiglia Holt, che però vivendo in Europa sarebbe rimasta solo fino al ventisette.

“Non pensavo ci saremmo entrati.” Commentò Lance seduto sul davanzale della finestra con Pidge.

“Sono abbastanza sicura che sia fisicamente impossibile far entrare un tale numero di persone in questa casa, deve essere la magia del Natale.” Rispose lei sorseggiando lo zabaione che le avevano messo in mano automaticamente.

L’atmosfera natalizia regnava incontrastata ovunque eccetto un angolino vicino al fuoco. Hunk sedeva in silenzio da più di un ora fissando le fiamme, neanche i biscotti allo zenzero di sua madre erano riusciti a tirarlo su di morale.

Il giorno precedente era stato un disastro, si era sentito male e aveva vomitato sui piedi del suo futuro cognato, quest’ultimo si era arrabbiato non poco, la scena era degenerata in una lite fra lui e Shay che cercava di difendere il povero Hunk, per poi concludersi con la ragazza in lacrime che gli chiedeva di andare via promettendo di richiamarlo in seguito.

“Io comunque non capisco,” disse Pidge accennando al poverino “certo è stato un incidente sgradevole, ma mi sembra esagerato cacciare così il tuo futuro cognato.”

“Si tratta di una vecchia storia,” spiegò Lance voltando le spalle al salotto e guardando fuori dalla finestra, “ha conosciuto Shay al liceo, quando abbiamo fatto un semestre di erasmus nella sua scuola. Sono rimasti in contatto e quando ha finito il liceo le ha dato l’idea di fare l’università qui perché c’è un rinomato dipartimento di geologia. Inutile dire che la famiglia non l’ha presa bene, sono estremamente legati e ai loro occhi in qualche modo era colpa di Hunk se la figlia si stava allontanando. Poi ha osato innamorarsi di lei e adesso che le ha chiesto di sposarlo, non accettano l’idea che si trasferisca qui in pianta stabile. Ovviamente ha considerato la possibilità di trasferirsi lui, ma poi mio zio è stato licenziato subito dopo la sua laurea e lui ha dovuto accettare il primo lavoro che ha trovato per aiutare a sostenere la sua famiglia.”

“Oh…” Lance vide subito la luce negli occhi di Pidge. Ù

“Cosa?”

“Penso di avere un piano!” Gli mormorò eccitata per sfuggire a orecchie indiscrete, “Hunk stava studiando meccanica no?”

“Si perché?” disse Lance adattandosi al tono cospiratorio.

“Mio padre la vora all’università se ti ricordi e un suo vecchio amico, il dottor Slav ha deciso di finanziare privatamente un progetto per un nuovo tipo di motore ecosostenibile, sono sicura che se lo diciamo a papà possiamo fargli ottenere un colloquio! Conosco il dottor Slav, gli piace assumere giovani promettenti, dice che la scienza ha bisogno di svecchiarsi!”

“Rimane il problema del padre di Hunk,” disse Lance pensieroso, era un’idea fantastica ma sapeva bene che Hunk non avrebbe mai abbandonato la sua famiglia nel momento del bisogno.

Pidge gli agitò un dito davanti al naso: “ho pensato anche a quello, il padre di Hunk è cuoco eccellente e guarda caso mio zio, quello italiano sta pensando di estendere la sua catena di ristoranti all’America, sono sicura che non si lascerà sfuggire l’occasione di assumerlo!”

“Ma è fantastico Pidge!” Esclamò Lance e senza pensarci l’abbracciò sollevandola da terra e facendole fare un mezzo giro per aria.

“Mettimi giù Lance! Non è detto che funzioni, dobbiamo parlare con mio padre!” Lance la lasciò andare arrossendo leggermente e anche lei distolse lo sguardo imbarazzata, sembravano due teenager. A riscuoterli fu il richiamo per la cena, a tavola si sedettero ai lati del padre di Pidge mettendo il moto subito il loro piano.

°°°°°

Keith era leggermente nervoso, era arrivato con un’ora di anticipo e a furia di camminare avanti e indietro aveva scavato un solco dentro la neve. Aveva anche freddo, Matt aveva insistito per fargli mettere il suo giacchetto di pelle e Lance si era impuntato su un maglioncino in cotone lanato che secondo lui era alla moda.

Però Keith stava morendo di freddo.

I due ragazzi lo avevano riempito di consigli e ora era un po’ preoccupato, secondo Lance doveva essere distaccato perché alle ragazze piacciono i tipi misteriosi e Matt si era detto d’accordo, aggiungendo però che doveva necessariamente offrirle la cena da vero cavaliere.

Avevano anche iniziato a spiegargli con che tempistica baciarla quando li aveva mandati a quel paese. La sola idea di baciarla lo mandava in paranoia, non era il tipo che usciva con le ragazze tutte le settimane, specie con quelle così carine.

“Keith…” disse una voce esitante e lui si voltò con un mezzo sorriso che gli si cristallizzò sul volto.

Era senza dubbio Acxa, su questo non ci pioveva, però aveva qualcosa di diverso. Intanto il vestitino molto aderente e la pelliccia erano una sorpresa. L’altro piccolo dettaglio che lo colse alla sprovvista era che si trovò a guardarla dal basso.

Una breve occhiata gli confermò che indossava dei tacchi vertiginosi.

“Ciao…” rispose piano, avrebbe voluto darle un bacio sulla guancia ma si sentiva idiota ad alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi e si limitò ad abbracciare l’entrata del locale con un movimento del braccio “entriamo? Si gela.”

“Volentieri!” rispose lei avanzando decisa verso l’ingresso del locale, Lance gli aveva detto esplicitamente di aprirgli le porte e scansarle le sedie; ma gli fu praticamente impossibile.

Acxa, una volta preso posto al tavolo, tirò un sospiro di sollievo interiormente nascosta dal menu. Allura era stata irremovibile sui tacchi, lavorando nel settore della moda ovviamente aveva imparato a portarli, dopo tutto alle serate di gala non poteva certo andare con gli stivali; ciò nonostante mal sopportava il dolore ai piedi che le causavano.

Leggendo i nomi dei piatti si rese conto presto di un dettaglio che le era sfuggito fino a quel momento.

“Ma è un ristorante vegano.” Disse cercando di non sembrare troppo accusatoria. Non aveva nulla contro i vegani ma lei era più tipo da carne al sangue.

“Certo.” Rispose Keith ripassandosi la battuta che Matt gli aveva fatto imparare a memoria “è uno stile di vita molto sano.” Quella era la parte del piano che meno lo convinceva, secondo i suoi amici l’importante era fare colpo con la sua sensibilità.

_“Ti assicuro che funzionerà,” aveva detto Matt “quando starete insieme da un po’ gli potrai raccontare quante cose hai fatto per fare colpo su di lei e ne rimarrà impressionata, vi farete una risata e tutto andrà a posto!” Lance sembrava ammirato a sua volta e Keith si era lasciato convincere._

“Si insomma, sai tutti quei poveri animali…”

Acxa annuì cercando di sembrare convinta: “certo, mangiare carne è abominevole” disse ripetendo le parole ce aveva letto su un qualche volantino che le avevano dato per strada.

Keith si maledisse per aver dato retta a quei due imbecilli, avrebbe dovuto essere sincero sin dall’inizio. Ormai era tardi, avrebbe cercato di chiarire la cosa il prima possibile, ma per ora doveva stare al gioco.

Ordinò un hamburger vegano che sapeva di polistirolo e sorrise cercando di mandare giù quella roba, per lo meno avrebbero potuto consigliargli un buon ristorante vegano.

Acxa rispose al sorriso indecisa se masticare la miscela di insalata e kamut che aveva in bocca, aveva assaggiato del kamut in precedenza ed era sicura che non dovesse avere quel sapore, infine mandò giù tutto insieme pregando di non strozzarsi. Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Keith che altri gruppi gli piacevano, ma secondo Allura hai ragazzi non piaceva sentirsi interrogati così sorrise ancora dando un'altra forchettata di quella roba.

Anche Keith era un po’ in crisi, Lance gli aveva detto che le ragazze non vedendo l’ora di raccontarti tutto su i loro interessi, così gli aveva consigliato di ascoltarla per un po’ per trovare un qualche interesse in comune; però Acxa sembrava del tutto presa dalla sua insalata e lui non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dirle.

Sarebbe stata una lunga serata.

°°°°°

Era tardi a casa McClain. I bambini erano già a letto da ore e anche buona parte degli adulti. Solo qualche gruppetto era ancora in piedi e stando in silenzio si potevano sentire le loro voci pigre rilassate da vari punti della casa.

Hunk era ancora seduto davanti al camino quando i suoi genitori si avvicinarono.

“Figliolo ti possiamo parlare un secondo?” disse suo padre con un sorriso gentile.

Il ragazzo si strofinò gli occhi stanchi riscuotendosi: “Certo.”

“Si tratta di Shay,” disse sua madre sedendosi sul bracciolo della sua poltrona e circondandogli le spalle con un braccio. Hunk si lasciò andare a quel gesto di conforto abbracciandole i fianchi come quando era piccolo. “La ami davvero molto non è così?”

Hunk emise un lamento: “Più di quanto riesca a spiegare, voglio sposarla perché ho bisogno di lei; io…” gli iniziarono a pizzicare gli occhi e nascose le lacrime nel grembo di sua madre che lo cullò accarezzandogli i capelli.

Suo padre gli poggiò una mano sulla schiena: “è di questo che volevamo parlare, noi pensiamo che dovresti seguire i tuoi sentimenti, non preoccuparti per noi.”

Hunk emerse dall’abbraccio con gli occhi rossi. “Cosa?”

“Fai ciò che devi, noi staremo bene.” Sua madre gli prese il volto tra le mani dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ma io…”

“Tu devi essere felice figliolo, io e tua madre non desideriamo altro.”

Ricominciando a piangere copiosamente Hunk si alzò per abbracciare anche suo padre.

“Perché non porti i nostri futuri suoceri a pranzo il 25?” disse sua madre con un sorriso luminoso e gli occhi lucidi. Il ragazzo tirò anche lei nell’abbraccio.

L’indomani avrebbe sistemato tutto a qualunque costo.


	4. Un giorno a Natale

Il telefono di Keith vibrò ancora mentre si preparava ad uscire. Era la sera della sfilata, Matt e Lance lo stavano aspettando in macchina.

Non aprì il messaggio, si limitò a leggere l’anteprima.

**17.04 Acxa ha scritto.**

Ciao! Forse non hai visto gli altri messaggi, mi chiedevo se…

Cancellò l’anteprima e infilò l’apparecchio in tasca.

Non voleva fare lo stronzo, ma non era riuscito a trovare la forza di risponderle. Si era fatto tutta un’idea di lei quando si erano conosciuti un paio di giorni prima, ma durante il loro appuntamento si era rivelata una persona completamente diversa. Non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura ma ci era rimasto davvero male, non gli capitava spesso d’interessarsi ad una ragazza e non riusciva a vedersi insieme alla persona che la sera prima aveva rifiutato il dolce perché era piena… dopo un’insalata…

Una piccola parte di lui si sentiva anche in colpa per quella specie di messa in scena che lo avevano convinto a mettere su, il che non aiutava.

Scrollandosi di dosso il rimpianto per l’accaduto uscì di casa. Tanto dopo quella sera non l’avrebbe vista più.

Acxa posò la clipboard sul tavolo con poca grazia.

Si sentiva una stupida per aver creduto che Keith fosse diverso dagli altri. Non solo aveva passato una serata chiuso dietro il suo mutismo dopo averla portata in quel terribile ristorante ma adesso ignorava anche i suoi messaggi. Già era stato abbastanza imbarazzante quando avevano quasi discusso al momento di pagare il conto, come predetto da Allura, aveva cercato di offrire lui e lei si era opposta. Alla fine, il ragazzo aveva pagato comunque dopo averle detto che andava in bagno e lei c’era rimasta di sale.

Il suo umore doveva essere evidente perché persino Lotor e Allura si cucirono le labbra al suo arrivo, scambiandosi occhiate dietro le sue spalle, peraltro perfettamente visibile grazie agli specchi posizionati un po’ ovunque nei camerini.

Si concentrò completamente sul lavoro, al punto che persino Honerva rimase sorpresa dalla sua efficienza e i preparativi procedettero senza intoppi.

Gli ospiti avevano quasi finito di prendere posto quando comunicò al tecnico dietro il palco che era ora d’iniziare.

 “Abbassate le luci,” disse Lance nel microfono collegato con quelli di Matt e Keith. Era abbastanza sicuro che quella fossa l’assistente che era uscita con Keith; ma il suo amico si era rifiutato di proferire parola riguardo alla serata e anche lei sembrava pronta ad uccidere qualcuno a mani nude.

“Luci spente.” Gli comunicò Matt dal microfono.

Fece un cenno affermativo ad Acxa che gli rispose un secco: “Andate con il video!”

“Ok, Keith fai partire il video in tre, due…” Acxa sbuffò spazientita al nome del ragazzo, ma fu coperta dall’audio dello spot che veniva proiettato proprio sopra la passerella.

“Pronti con il riflettore,” disse Matt.

Coperto da una sottile tenda e dall’oscurità Lotor aveva preso posto all’inizio della passerella. Era uno strano tipo, portava i tacchi con l’eleganza di una modella e aveva dato una pacca sul sedere di Lance senza la minima vergogna.

Nella sala buia il video si concluse e una luce si accese alle spalle del primo modello, la sua ombra si stagliò sopra la stoffa che ancora lo nascondeva agli occhi dei presenti. Poi contemporaneamente il primo riflettore si spense mentre un secondo si accendeva nell’esatto momento in cui la stoffa cadeva a terra accompagnata da una cascata di glitter dorati.

Lotor emerse con passo sicuro da quello scintillio avanzando a passo deciso accolto dagli applausi.

Sendak emise un verso disgustato nella sicurezza del suo appartamento, era uno spettacolo penoso. Quella sera avrebbe incassato il sostanzioso assegno dell’atelier Galra; il resto era già pronto, i soldi ricavati dai tagli ai lavori nonché quelli che aveva sottratto di soppiatto al suo socio Throk erano già depositati al sicuro in un conto estero.

Se non fosse stato per quell’arpia della stilista che aveva insistito per chiudere tutti i conti dopo la sfilata, poteva già essere alle Maldive.

Poco male, di lì a qualche ora sarebbe stato sull’aereo e la colpa sarebbe ricaduta sul suo socio.

“Buon Natale Sendak.” Si augurò da solo con un ghigno malevolo.

Come evocato il telefono iniziò a squillare con il nome di Throk chiaramente visibile sullo schermo.

Prese il ricevitore cercando di darsi un contegno, era probabilmente l’ultima volta che doveva interagire con quell’idiota.

“Pronto?”

“SENDAK!” Il suo nome urlato quasi gli forò il timpano, allontanò il ricevitore dall’orecchio infastidito “il sistema si sta sovraccaricando ora che tutti gli impianti sono accesi!” La voce di Throk fu sommersa da delle urla.

“È andato a fuoco, faccio evacuare!” Poi cadde la linea e Sendak rimase a fissare il ricevitore senza parole per un momento.

Una sera.

Una dannatissima sera doveva reggere.

Infuriato prese solo il telefono e il portafoglio e uscì dall’appartamento in fretta e furia. Sul taxi comprò un biglietto per il primo volo utile. Doveva lasciare il paese il prima possibile, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per raggiungere le Maldive in seguito.

°°°°°

Zarkon era leggermente in ritardo. La sfilata doveva già essere iniziata ma una telefonata intercontinentale lo aveva trattenuto più del previsto. Dubitava che Honerva lo avrebbe cercato prima della fine della sfilata però voleva esserci quando finalmente la sua adorata moglie avrebbe raggiunto uno scopo per il quale aveva lavorato così tanto.

La radio mandava una vecchia canzone che finì in assolo di chitarra per poi essere sostituita dalle news.

_Si sa ancora poco sulle cause dell’incendio in centro, secondo le autorità le fiamme sono partite dall’impianto elettrico. Si sta teorizzando che qualcosa sia andato storto nei lavori di ristrutturazione recentemente avvenuti nell’edificio che ospitava l’esclusiva sfilata natalizia del prestigioso atelier Galra._

Zarkon sbandò con la macchina rischiando di colpire la vettura davanti. In preda al panico pigiò il piede sull’acceleratore sfrecciando attraverso l’incrocio.

Doveva essere un incubo.

°°°°°

Quando era partito l’allarme antincendio Acxa non aveva perso la calma. Era il tipo di persona che anche sotto pressione reagisce lucidamente, si era impossessata di un microfono e aveva iniziato a dirigere l’evacuazione dal palco. Quando le fiamme avevano raggiunto le quinte la sala era ormai vuota e si era apprestata ad uscire anche lei. In corridoio aveva incrociato due figure familiari: nonostante il pericolo aveva inchiodato riconoscendo Keith ed erano rimasti a fissarsi come due imbecilli.

Poi Matt aveva dato un lamento e si era precipitata a sorreggerlo dall’altro lato. Del sangue gli scorreva a lao della faccia e non sembrava cosciente.

“Cosa è successo?” Chiese preoccupata.

“La console delle luci è saltata sbalzandolo all’indietro penso abbia sbattuto la testa.” Keith aveva il respiro affannato, doveva averlo trascinato da solo fin dalla sala controllo. Arrancando e incespicando finalmente incontrarono i soccorsi nell’atrio e furono accompagnati alle ambulanze; i medici non persero tempo e li fecero salire con Matt ancora tramortito sulla prima disponibile.

Mentre si affaccendavano intorno al ragazzo tramortito Keith e Acxa si pigiarono in un angolo cercando di non intralciare le manovre dei medici. All’ospedale li fecero sedere su un lettino e dopo che le infermiere li ebbero medicati intimarono loro di aspettare il medico per la dimissione.

Entro breve Keith iniziò a sentirsi a disagio, l’irritazione proveniente dalla ragazza aveva una presenza quasi palpabile, ora si sentiva un idiota a non averle risposto. Pur ammesso che non provasse interesse per lei, non aveva fatto nulla per meritarsi il silenzio radio.

“Acxa, io…”

“Lascia perdere!” Tagliò corto lei, “non ti piaccio abbastanza, non c’è altro da dire!”

Adesso si sentiva un verme.

“Quello che non capisco,” riprese lei dopo un momento “è perché mi hai chiesto di uscire in prima battuta?”

Lo guardò con aspettativa e Keith sentì quello sguardo perforargli l’anima.

“Perché mi sei piaciuta!” Disse incespicando sulle parole “però poi non ho capito cosa è successo. Prima eri una ragazza spiritosa e diretta; poi all’improvviso ti sei presentata con una fortuna in vestiti addosso e non hai spiccicato una parola tutta la sera. Per non parlare di quella sottospecie di insalata di segatura che ti sei mangiata con tanto gusto.”

“Il ristorante vegano è stata una tua idea, e poi credevo che agli uomini piacessero le donne di poche parole.”

“No, che non è stata una mia idea, me l’ha detto un amico che alle ragazze piacciono quei posti; e poi c’è una sottile differenza tra una donna di poche parole e il silenzio più assoluto!”

“Si perché tu invece sei un maestro nel tenere una conversazione, avrai detto venti parole in croce!”

“Facevo il misterioso! Non so neanche cosa vuol dire! Stavo solo cercando di fare colpo!”

Acxa fece per urlargli qualcos’altro quando le parole di lui penetrarono e rimase con il dito puntato verso di lui completamente dimentica dell’insulto che voleva sputargli in faccia.

“Aehm” si voltarono verso la porta dove un medico alto con una cresta li guardava scuotendo la testa. Portava un camice bianco e un cartellino con scritto Blaytz “ripasso fra un po’, continuate pure.”

Girò sui tacchi e sparì prima che potessero fermarlo.

“Davvero cercavi di fare colpo?”

Keith sentiva il volto bruciare peggio che nell’incendio. Emise una specie di guaito affermativo.

“Anche io ho chiesto consiglio ad un’amica, non mi piacciono i vestiti alla moda e il cibo vegano però…ci tenevo”

Una mano sudata si poggiò sulla sua e rimasero così ad aspettare il ritorno del medico: seduti vicini e rossi come due ciliegie.

°°°°°

 

 

 

Allura era bloccata in un camerino, le tende che costituivano parte delle quinte avevano preso fuoco e si era trovata intrappolata. Le fiamme ancora non erano arrivate nella stanza dove si trovava; ma il calore cresceva rapidamente e, anche se si era sdraiata a terra come aveva visto fare in televisione, ormai tossiva incessantemente per il fumo.

Le lacrimavano gli occhi e le bruciava terribilmente la gola. Ormai stava piangendo apertamente, convinta che fosse arrivata la sua ora, si raggomitolò in posizione fetale e probabilmente perse i sensi.

Si accorse vagamente di essere sollevata dal suolo da due braccia forti.

“Fate largo!” Il giovane pompiere adagiò la ragazza a terra “non respira!” Si tolse il caso gettandolo da parte e procedette con la CPR.

Era una manovra semplice, premere sullo sterno e soffiarle aria nei polmoni.

Si chinò ad ascoltarle il petto ma ancora niente.

Ripeté l’operazione.

Era completamente concentrato, al punto che qualunque altro rumore era sparito.

Si chinò ancora una volta a praticare la respirazione bocca a bocca e questa volta la ragazza spalancò gli occhi iniziando a tossire. Delicatamente la sostenne mentre scoppiava a piangere. Era una reazione comune. Un po’ meno comune era il suo imbarazzo. Non aveva mai visto una ragazza tanto bella e il modo in cui si aggrappava a lui scossa dai singhiozzi gli faceva tenerezza.

Quando si fu calmata la sollevò di nuovo tra le braccia, ignorando le deboli proteste, e si diresse verso le ambulanze.

Suo fratello era già lì, anche lui intento ad assistere un ragazzo che per qualche ragione indossava un vestito da donna. Nascose un sorriso all’aria ebete di suo fratello che cercava di non guardare le lunghe gambe scoperte.

“Lotor!” Gridò una voce, mentre adagiava la ragazza su una barella e una donna dall’aria scompigliata planò sulla scena spingendo da parte Kuro per gettare le braccia attorno al giovane.

“Sto bene;” disse quest’ultimo abbracciandola a sua volta “quest’uomo mi ha salvato.” Indicò Kuro e dopo un secondo di esitazione la donna lo abbracciò.

“Grazie,” gli disse con voce rotta dall’emozione “grazie per aver salvato mio figlio!”

“Allura!” chiamò Lotor, notando solo in quel momento la ragazza che gli sorrise debolmente, si alzò incespicando e Shiro dovette trattenerlo per lasciare che i medici finissero di visitare la ragazza.

La madre di Lotor nel frattempo si era aggrappata al braccio di Kuro e osservava bianca come un cencio la scena.

“Non dovete preoccuparvi, ha respirato del fumo ma starà bene,” cercò di tranquillizzarli Shiro. Insieme con suo fratello riuscirono a farli sedere nell’ambulanza, presto il medico confermò la diagnosi e caricarono la barella sull’ambulanza. Li avrebbero portati in ospedale giusto per controllare le ferite minori e poi sarebbero potuti tornare a casa.

Passando la ragazza allungò la mano per afferrare quella di Shiro e lui si chinò immediatamente per non farla sforzare.

“Grazie” gli mormorò con voce rauca e lo lasciò andare.

Quando l’ambulanza sparì dietro l’angolo si rese conto che la stava ancora fissando e si riscosse. Anche suo fratello era ancora lì e guardava il suo telefono con gli occhi sgranati.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Mi ha dato il suo numero!”

°°°°°

Ignaro del terribile incendio Hunk era in piedi davanti al portone di Shay già da diversi minuti. Aveva suonato e c’era stato del trambusto, ma non gli avevano aperto. Da dietro il battente provenivano le voci di diversi membri della famiglia cariche di sentimenti ben differenti.

Infine, la porta si aprì e riconobbe la madre di Shay che aveva un’aria decisamente determinata sul volto: “Vieni dentro figliolo!” Lo fece accomodare in salotto dove lo aspettava il resto della famiglia. L asu adorata Shay gli andò incontro con gli occhi rossi e lo abbracciò stretto; adesso che l’aveva fra le braccia sentì di aver preso la decisione giusta.

“Caro,” disse la madre di Shay a suo marito che sedeva in poltrona rifiutando si di guardare nella loro direzione “non avevi qualcosa da dire ad Hunk?”

“Mmmf, mi dispiace per ieri, non è colpa tua se ti sei sentito male” mugugnò l’uomo senza voltarsi.

“Molto bene, Rax?” Adesso parlava verso suo figlio maggiore, appoggiato al muro e se possibile ancora più scuro involto di suo padre.

“Non vogliamo che rinunci a sposare Shay,” sputò fuori dai denti “l’importante è che lei sia felice.”

Hunk abbassò lo sguardo sorpreso sulla sua amata che gli gettò le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò con trasporto.

“Ci possiamo sposare…” gli mormorò fra un bacio e l’altro con le lacrime che gli bagnavano le guance e per un secondo Hunk si dimenticò di tutto stringendola a sé. Non si capacitava di come quell’angelo potesse amare proprio lui, ma era l’uomo più fortunato del mondo ed era seriamente intenzionato a passare il resto della sua vita cercando di dimostrarsi all’altezza del suo amore.

Dopo qualche minuto, fece un passo indietro e pescò due buste dalla tasca porgendole alla sua promessa sposa.

“Cos’è?” Chiese lei rigirandole tra le mani.

“Una è una lettera di licenziamento, anzi, la copia della lettera che ho già consegnato; mentre l’altro è un biglietto aereo.”

Shay riportò gli occhi su di lui: “Hunk…ma la tua famiglia…”

“La mia famiglia include anche te e se ancora mi vuoi sposare farò qualunque cosa per renderti felice…” aveva un discorso pronto ma gli si formò un groppo in gola. Nonché ci fosse bisogno di aggiungere altro.

Adesso tutto sarebbe andato a posto.

°°°°°

“Mi ha sollevato tra le braccia come se fossi un fuscello e si è calato dalla finestra come un supereroe!” Lotor stava raccontando una versione molto romanzata del suo salvataggio a sua madre che sedeva sul bordo del suo letto sorridendogli. Il ragazzo aveva una brutta distorsione alla caviglia e qualche graffio ma stava bene, se solo Zarkon avesse risposto al telefono sarebbero potuti tornare a casa.

La porta si aprì con uno schianto rivelando Allura con ancora indosso il pigiama dell’ospedale e un Alfor al quanto agitato.

“Zarkon ha avuto un incidente!”

Honerva si sentì come estraniata. Aveva l’impressione di osservare la scena da un punto di vista esterno mentre una sé stessa sconvolta correva dietro Alfor fino al corridoio che portava alla sala operatoria. Dietro di loro, con qualche minuto di ritardo arrivarono anche Lotor in carrozzella spinto da Allura pallida come un lenzuolo.

“Credo stesse venendo alla sfilata, forse ha sentito dell’incendio perché pare abbia attraversato un incrocio con il rosso e un’altra macchina lo ha preso in pieno.” Le stava dicendo la voce lontanissima di Alfor.

Il tempo sembrò fermarsi mentre le porte si aprivano lasciando passare un medico.


	5. Il giorno di Natale

Il suono bippettante dei macchinari fu la prima cosa che avvertì Zarkon risvegliandosi. Gli girava un po’ la testa e ci mise un secondo a mettere a fuoco l’enorme mazzo di Juniberry che troneggiava sul suo comodino.

Sentiva le coperte tirare sulla sinistra del letto e abbassando gli occhi scoprì che sua moglie dormiva con la testa appoggiata alle braccia. Più in là Lotor sonnecchiava in carrozzella avvolto in una montagna di coperte. Alfor e Allura invece si trovavano su un piccolo divano davanti al letto.

Sospirando allungò le dita ad accarezzare delicatamente i capelli di sua moglie.

Stavano bene.

Stavano tutti bene.

Socchiuse gli occhi deciso a dormire un altro po’ adesso che si era levato questo peso dal petto.

°°°°°

“Ricapitoliamo ancora una volta!” Disse Krolia incombendo su suo figlio a braccia incrociate.

“Andrò estremamente piano e starò a casa prima che faccia buio.” Ripeté Keith per la milionesima volta.

“E la prossima volta inviterai qui questa ragazza.” Aggiunse Ken che osservava la scena divertito.

“Ken non lo distrarre! Devi anche prendere le medicine che ti hanno dato in ospedale,” gli passò una scatolina che il ragazzo mise in tasca alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Va bene, posso andare ora?”

“Certo solo un’ultima cosa” Krolia sorrise a suo figlio che già era con una mano sulla maniglia e il casco in testa “la prossima volta invita qui questa ragazza.” Gli regalò un sorriso sfacciato e Keith se ne andò sbattendo la porta mentre mugugnava cose irripetibili.

Due braccia forti la circondarono da dietro.

“Sembra davvero preso questa volta,” le mormorò Ken posando un bacio delicato fra i suoi capelli.

“Quasi quanto lo eri tu.” Krolia si voltò nell’abbraccio baciando felice suo marito.

°°°°°

La casa dei McClain era ancora più piena adesso che la famiglia di Shay si era unita ai festeggiamenti, il padre di Shay e il padre di Lance si erano presi subito e sembravano due vecchi amici. Neanche il carattere scontroso di Rax era riuscito a resistere al calore dell’abbraccio della madre di Hunk, o ai suoi biscotti.

Hunk brillava come un piccolo sole mentre riceveva complimenti e pacche sulle spalle, non si era allontanato neanche un secondo da Shay che sorrideva in pianta stabile. Il padre di Hunk stava raccontando a tutti che lo zio di Pidge era entusiasta all’idea di una collaborazione e che subito dopo le vacanze sarebbe venuto in America per firmare il contratto e scegliere un luogo per aprire il primo ristorante su suolo americano.

Lance era stato costretto a nascondersi perché era trapelato il suo ruolo in quella faccenda e tutti sembravano decisi a ringraziarlo. Sperava solo che Pidge arrivasse presto per farle vedere la copia di Dragon Quest XI che aveva ricevuto quella mattina.

“Lance?” Lo chiamò una ragazza carina che non riusciva a collegare ad un nome. Aveva capelli dorati corti, acconciati con una molletta a forma di stella di Natale sul lato della testa; indossava un vestito di lana rossa con una fantasia scozzese e degli stivali alti.

Gli sorrise in modo furbo e improvvisamente si rese conto che la conosceva benissimo.

“Pidge!” Esclamò sorpreso.

“Lance?” Inclinò la testa di lato sempre con quel sorriso che iniziava a distrarlo.

“Niente, non ti avevo riconosciuto, stai benissimo!”

“Anche il tuo maglione non è male,” accennò al disegno di una rana verde smeraldo sotto la scritta _mistletoad_ che risaltavano contro il rosso acceso dell’indumento.

“Modestie a parte, detengo il titolo per il maglione più brutto delle feste da ben tre anni.”

“Questo perché non hai visto il maglione con l’unicorno strabico che mi ha regalato mia nonna,” ribatté lei sedendoglisi vicino.

Dall’altra parte della stanza Matt e Veronica sbirciavano la scena di soppiatto.

“Che ti dicevo?” Gli disse lei con aria vittoriosa.

“Va bene mi arrendo,” rispose lui passandole dieci dollari.

“È pronto in tavola!” Annunciò la madre di Lance scatenando l’esodo verso la sala da pranzo.

°°°°°

Qualcuno bussò piano alla porta. Il rumore quasi si perse nella confusione. Il televisore era accesso di sottofondo con il telegiornale che mostrava i resti dell’edificio della sfilata, ormai ridotto ad un ammasso di lamiere contorte. Lotor era intento a costruire un albero di Natale con i bicchieri che aveva rubato al distributore dell’acqua; Allura ci aveva disegnato sopra palline e decorazioni mentre Zarkon li osservava divertito tenendo delicatamente la mano di sua moglie, che era rimasta cocciutamente vicino a lui pure durante la visita medica.

In particolare, Lotor aveva bucato un bicchiere con una penna e ci aveva infilato un fiore: ora stava cercando di metterlo in equilibrio sulla pila ma i larghi petali del junyberry continuavano a sbilanciarlo.

“Ci penso io,” disse Alfor alzandosi con le lacrime agli occhi per le risa. Si trovò davanti due ragazzi alti completamente identici “posso aiutarvi?”

“Eravamo all’incendio ieri sera, ci anno detto che due persone che abbiamo tirato fuori dal palazzo prima che crollasse erano qui e volevamo sapere se stanno bene…” disse quello a sinistra arrossendo progressivamente mentre l’altro spostava lo sguardo altrettanto imbarazzato.

Alfor inarcò un sopracciglio ma una voce prevenne qualunque commento.

“Il mio eroe!” chiamò Lotor facendo cadere i bicchieri mentre allungava le braccia.

Alfor si scansò facendoli entrare.

Kuro si accostò al letto informandosi sulle condizioni di Zarkon e Honerva con un tono gentile lasciandosi abbracciare da Lotor che lo guardava con occhi che brillavano.

“Credo che un grazie sia d’obbligo,” disse Alfor a Shiro che aveva baciato galantemente la mano ad Allura.

“Faccio solo il mio dovere,” rispose il ragazzo imbarazzato.

“Ed è per dovere che visitate le persone che avete salvato?” Chiese Allura con la voce ancora rauca e un sorriso furbo.

“Beh…non proprio.”

Il telegiornale finì lasciando spazio alla pubblicità. Le familiari immagini dello spot del profumo Quintessence invasero lo schermo mostrando Lotor nel famoso vestito dorato del quale ormai rimaneva ben poco.

L’apparecchio si spense e gli sguardi si concentrarono su Honerva che aveva ancora il telecomando in mano. Lo posò senza dire nulla poi si voltò verso Lotor: “penso che se formi una piramide con quei bicchieri invece di un triangolo il tuo puntale potrebbe reggersi.”

Gli rivolse un sorriso caldo e una calda atmosfera familiare prese si diffuse nella stanzetta.


End file.
